


关于你的浪漫事迹10

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	关于你的浪漫事迹10

“呜呜呜……我也不是故意的……我知道很痛啊……我也心疼啊……他根本不听我解释……他还推开我……松润…我好难受啊……”

松本润无奈的看着趴在吧台上的相叶雅纪，他什么时候变得这么爱哭了？两杯酒下肚，抱着自己就流眼泪。

他算是看明白了，这家伙真的是彻彻底底的爱上二宫和也了。

“你呀，死鸭子嘴硬！我早说你对他有意思，你还否定我！”

“我知道错了…呜呜呜…我现在该怎么办？我一想到他我就心里难受！”

“怎么办？我怎么知道，我又不是二宫和也。”

松本润翻了个白眼，看着相叶雅纪有大哭一场的势头，赶紧捂住他的嘴。

“好了好了！你别哭一切好说！你现在，肯定是不能对他强硬，他这么疏远你就是觉得你那天对他太过分了！”

“对…然后呢？”

相叶雅纪瞪大通红的双眼，摸了一把眼泪。

“然后…然后你就怀柔策略！你要温柔的攻战他的内心！让他陷进你的世界不能离开，顺势表白！最后生米煮成熟饭！皆大欢喜！”

相叶雅纪喝懵的脑子此刻就听见一句生米煮成熟饭，皆大欢喜，随即开始幻想着自己和二宫和也的未来。傻乎乎的笑了起来。

松本润叫来酒保偷偷付了钱，顺便又把相叶雅纪的地址留了个字条，告诉服务生一会把人送回家。

二宫和也在相叶雅纪走后也睡的不踏实，梦里反复都是小时候的事情，在外面摔了一跤被父亲发现在走廊里罚跪，考试没有得第一名被打的皮开肉绽，当父亲发现自己分化成了Omega，大声斥责母亲的没用，Alpha强大的怒气让母亲没办法挣脱父亲的毒打。

“不要…打我吧…不要打妈妈！！”

他用尽全力嘶喊，于是，他醒了。

太阳接近落山了，天空阴沉沉的，转暖的天气从今天开始下雨，没有一会儿，雨水就打在玻璃上劈劈啪啪的响。冷的二宫和也直打哆嗦。

今天晚上相叶雅纪估计不会回来了吧…

清醒没一会，二宫和也又沉沉睡去，这次梦里没有了父亲，是相叶雅纪。他很温柔的和自己说话，温柔的抚摸着自己，于是他们顺理成章的开始拥抱，接吻。  
相叶雅纪滚烫的巨物插进自己的身体，后穴大量的流出羞耻的液体，随着相叶雅纪的进出发出咕湫咕湫的声音。

他舒服的快要化了，终于在相叶雅纪射进来的时候到达了前所未有的高潮。

二宫和也又醒了，他能清楚的感觉到自己到了发情期。全身都使不出力气，后颈的腺体随着血液泵发出来的信息素快要把他溺死。

二宫和也趁着自己还有意识，给樱井翔发了个短信，拜托他带抑制剂来，随即就昏睡了过去。梦里是和相叶雅纪无尽的缠绵。

相叶雅纪刚出电梯，就闻见了二宫和也的信息素，他心道不好，打开门薄荷味更是浓的发腻，就像掉进了装薄荷糖的包装袋。

二宫和也闻见相叶雅纪的靠近，涣散的意识开始转变成性的渴望，相叶雅纪想叫醒二宫和也，一张嘴从里到外都变成了二宫和也的味道。

相叶雅纪开始粗重的喘息着，他忘记自己也快到易感期了，没有一会就逐渐被本能占了上峰。

二宫和也分不清楚到底是在梦里还是现实，直到双腿被折叠着压向胸前，膝盖的剧痛让他清醒了过来。

面前是红了眼睛的相叶雅纪，两个人都是一团糟，下半身的衣服不翼而飞，相叶雅纪粗大的性器抵在穴口磨蹭，二宫和也慌了，他不明白为什么会发展成这样。

“爱拔桑！你冷静！”

相叶雅纪像是变了一个人一样，冷酷的眼神像在对待一个不认识的应召小姐。

“二宫くん，都已经这么湿了，还在拒绝我吗？”

二宫和也害怕起来，面前这个人不是熟悉的温柔的相叶雅纪，而是一个天性就是对Omega充满占有欲的Alpha。他害怕的染上哭腔。

“求你了，masaki，不要…”

“是吗？你下面可是缴着我不放呢，你看…一张一合的，这不是你的本意吗？嗯……”

相叶雅纪不顾二宫和也的哀求，一举挺进幻想已久的地方，炽热的柔软的包裹着自己的阴茎，舒服的让人叹息。

二宫和也抵抗着来自后穴的疼痛和快感，初次经历情事的甬道不自觉的俑动着，言行不一的羞耻感让他不由地缩得更紧。

“看来你也很舒服啊，哈…二宫くん，你的小穴里面好烫…”

相叶雅纪抚摸着二宫和也的脸颊，亲昵的就像是恋人一般。

“呜呜…我…放开我！”

二宫和也没出息的哭了出来，相叶雅纪皱了下眉头，用手指轻轻为他擦去泪水。

“为什么哭呢？你不喜欢我吗？我可是喜欢小和喜欢的快要疯掉了…”

相叶雅纪说话间加快了腰上的挺动，紧致的穴道内是黏腻的爱液。二宫和也分辨不出相叶雅纪是否在故意玩弄自己才那样随便的说出喜欢，他只有倔强的咬着嘴唇不肯出声。

“小和…嗯…我喜欢你…”

相叶雅纪又把膝盖往上压了压，方便挺进，二宫和也觉得身体被折叠到极限，可是快感丝毫没有减少。

相叶雅纪只是听见二宫和也的鼻音就浑身沸腾，他只有一个念头，就是生米煮成熟饭，让二宫和也从此离不开自己。他狠狠的顶着二宫和也的前列腺点，看着他逐渐被欲望吞噬，染上情欲的颜色，忍不住叫出声来。

“哈啊！！”二宫和也射了出来，甚至没有人用手帮他。这种被快感支配的恐惧让他挣扎起来，他想摆脱Alpha的压制。

可这似乎触怒了相叶雅纪，他拉起二宫和也，坐在自己身上，狠狠的往后穴里挺进。

“哈！啊！！太深了！不要…”

“二宫くん，才舒服的射了，还不要？”

相叶雅纪的声音进在咫尺，二宫和也看着冷漠的他，竟然心跳的厉害，他不知道这是因为发情期的原因，还是自己刻意忽视的情感的反噬。情欲渐渐占领了理智，二宫和也失去了自己的意识，身体内只有发情的Omega对于性欲的本能。

“masaki…哈…まくん…用力…まくん…好大！啊！又要…又要去了…”

“就是这样，叫我的名字…かず，好き！”

二宫和也感觉到相叶雅纪在体内涨大了一圈，撑得皱壁舒展开来，他就这么又射了一回，他能感觉到身体内的那个狭小空间渐渐膨胀开来，打开一道缝隙。

相叶雅纪发狠似得好像要把二宫和也顶穿，捏着他腰臀上的软肉往下按。

“啊！！啊！！太快了！哈啊！”

相叶雅纪把龟头顶进了生殖腔，二宫和也一下僵直了身子，一股热流涌出，从生殖腔涌向全身。

“啊！！哈啊……我要…”

“かず…好き……”

相叶雅纪继续顶弄着，痉挛的肠道里像有无数只小嘴吮吸着自己的阴茎，相叶雅纪忍受不了难耐的欲望，咬破近在咫尺的腺体，抱紧二宫和也深深插进生殖腔里，终于射了出来，结成了番。

相叶雅纪直到二宫和也失去意识才逐渐清醒过来，太久没有爆发的易感期来势汹汹的把他的理智吹散。

二宫和也满身精液，连小腹似乎都鼓了起来，相叶雅纪失神的拔出性器，后穴流出更多淫靡的白色液体，相叶雅纪愣住了，自己干了什么？！

二宫和也的体温像滚烫的开水，即使失去意识也像在抗拒自己的接近，在相叶雅纪抱起他去洗澡的时候，下意识说了句，不要了。

相叶雅纪喉咙发紧，自己再次伤害了他。

洗澡的时候发现腿肿的更厉害了，擦破的地方因为自己的关系绽开来，相叶雅纪心里揪着，小心翼翼的给他洗了澡，准备去医院。

自己真是太自私了！


End file.
